


i think i can live with it forever

by thebestlight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but angsty, married jjp, yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestlight/pseuds/thebestlight
Summary: jaebum and jinyoung faces problems with their only child, youngjae





	

**Author's Note:**

> married jjp again. i hate my life.
> 
> p.s.: hmu @_bnior

The sun rises at the east side; waking up the couple inside the deep slumber. They were having a intense activity last night, and the blanket is going everywhere.

"Jaebum-ah," the boy beside him rolls his body to his side, knowing it's already morning.

"5 more minutes, Jinyoung-ah." Jaebum puts his hands on Jinyoung's waist, avoiding him from waking up too early.

"Your kid is going to wake up soon," Jinyoung kisses him right on his left cheeks. "Let him be," Jaebum yawns once more, he doesn't like waking up early in the morning, except the kissing each other parts.

"Hmm," and they decide to sleep more for a while.

 

 Jaebum's eyes widens as he hears someone's yelling.

"DAAAAAAAAAAD" Jaebum groans, his kid finally wakes up. It's just 7 in the morning and he can't deal with his boy....yet.

Right after he grabs his boxer, his only child- "Daddy? Appa? You don't forget that we have picnic today right?" Youngjae, their child, beams at Jaebum who its hands still rest on Jinyoung's waist.

' _Babe, wake up please_.' Jaebum whispers to Jinyoung's ears, his husband is kinda lazy everytime they did something at the night before.

"Yes, we don't forget about it, Youngjae. We will have breakfast first and then you are going to take a bath, is it okay?" Youngjae jumps onto their parents' bed. He goes to Jinyoung and hits him.

"Appa! Wake up!! Breakfast!" Jinyoung takes his hand and kisses him right on his son's hair. "Okay, okay. We will wake up and make breakfast for you. Settle yourself first in dining room, baby." Youngjae makes a happy reaction on his face, "Hug me, Appa!" his hands grabs Jinyoung's shirt and his lips kiss Jinyoung's chin. Jinyoung laughs and Jaebum smiles at Youngjae. Their child is so cute and they can't stop to always spoil him. Jaebum knows that he's gonna love his husband and his son forever.

* * *

 

 "Youngjae, eat your pancakes properly." Youngjae frowns at his Daddy, is it wrong to enjoy his breakfast with talking to his own Appa?

"Yes, dad." Jaebum knows if Youngjae is sad because he was scolding him, but it his responsibility to make sure his son grows up with right manner. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum, his husband rarely gets mad at his son, not like him, so it must be sad to Youngjae to know his Daddy getting mad at him. He takes Jaebum's hands, strokes it softly. ' _Don't be too harsh,'_  he whispers.

With that simple action, Jaebum sighs and stands up from his chair to kneel beside Youngjae. "Daddy is sorry? Okay?" Jaebum kisses Youngjae at his cheeks, wiping his maple syrup that left after he eats his pancakes. Youngjae is sobbing after that, and Jinyoung gets panic. "It's okay, baby, don't cry," Jinyoung kisses Youngjae's hair, this is getting serious. "I thought *sobs* daddy was mad *sobs* at me.. *sobs* all I do is just talking *sobs* to Appa, Dad."

Jaebum feels so bad this moment, he's totally fucked up now. "It's fine, baby. Do you want to forgive your dad?" Youngjae's hair is everywhere, he hasn't showered yet and his dad already makes a bad morning for him. "Yes, i'm sorry Dad." "I'm sorry too, my angel." and Jaebum hugs Youngjae with repeatedly saying _sorry_  to him. 

"You better make him happy today or I will punch you." Jinyoung choosing their outfit for today in their closet and Jaebum is in his bed, playing with his newest Bart doll. After having a son, Jaebum's still the same. He still a spoiled boy, sometimes he chooses Bart over his own husband.

"Aye, captain."

"I'm serious Im Jaebum." Jaebum laughs and walks to their closet, "I'm serious too Jinyoung." and Jinyoung gets his lips wet because of his husband.

* * *

 

They ends having a couple outfit, Jinyoung with black shirt and white pants and Jaebum with black polo shirt combines with white short pants. Youngjae is using his newest clothes; navy polo shirt with black long pants.

"Appa, can I play at that yard?" Youngjae points at the play yard. There are many childern in there and Youngjae wants to play with other boys. Being the only child sometimes saddening him.

"Yes baby, be careful." Jinyoung pats his son's head. "Okay!" Youngjae runs away from them after that.

Their first plan is to do the picnic at the park, but when Youngjae finds the play yard, Youngjae seems to forget his parents.

"So, just two of us, now?" Jaebum drinks his iced coffee, and Jinyoung eats his cheese cake in the corner of the park. They just left Starbucks like 5 minutes ago and now they're enjoying their time. They basically laughs at each other, with looking at Youngjae, make sure he's still in the play yard.

Jinyoung just puts his head on Jaebum's shoulder when he realized that Youngjae is nowhere to be seen. "Jaebum, where is Youngjae?" Jaebum stops from stroking Jinyoung's hair, looking at the play yard. "I swear to the God he was there a minute ago," Jinyoung begins to panic, he is afraid if his only son is gone. "Wait i'll find him." Jaebum gets up from where he sits, leaving Jinyoung behind. He runs into the play yard and starting to call him. He even asks to some childern and their parents, maybe see a glimpse of Youngjae. Jinyoung's looking for Youngjae too, asking some elders beside the play yard. Jaebum is back after a while, bringing bad news. ' _Nobody knows him_ ,' Jaebum's sentence makes Jinyoung dizzy. Somebody has to find his child. His only Youngjae. Jaebum suddenly grabs Jinyoung's hands and pulls him into his embrace. "We will find him," and Jinyoung sobbing, wetting Jaebum's polo shirt. Just when Jinyoung pulls himself from Jaebum, someone calls him from somewhere far.

"Appa! I'm here!" Jaebum looks up to the voice and he finds it's Youngjae. Youngjae runs into his parents and hugs Jinyoung's legs. "I met uncle Jackson and uncle Mark with Bambammie there! Sorry Appa and Daddy i make you worry." Jaebum picks Youngjae and kissing him, "Next time inform us first okay, we were worried about you. Your appa even crying." Youngjae looks shock and jumps from Jaebum, "I'm sorry Appa! Youngjae is sorry!" and Jinyoung cries harder on Youngjae's hair.

 

 

extra:

_They always holds Youngjae's hands after that. They are afraid if Youngjae suddenly runs away again. Jaebum thinks he wants to make Jinyoung's mood back again so they go to the ice cream shop._

_"I'm sorry Dad, i feel bad for Appa." Youngjae says when Jinyoung choosing for the ice cream flavours._

_"It's okay baby, your Appa is just shock. You can't do that next time."_

_"Aye captain!" copying his Dad's habit._

_Jinyoung's mood is back because Youngjae tells funny stories about a boy in the play yard. He laughs so hard and Youngjae makes funnier face. Jaebum, once again, smiles at them. "Can I get hug from you guys?" Jaebum grins; Jinyoung and Youngjae happily hug him. Jaebum thinks he can live forever with that._


End file.
